Cobus Volker
Early Years. ''-"Excuse me!? Pardon me!? Did I hear that right!? Blood diamonds? Blood diamonds!? Tsk! Now, now! Please! Such a crude, ugly, horrendous term! Wholly politically incorrect, if you ask me! Don't you think? Unfit for proper, civilized circles consisting of men and women such as ourselves! I prefer to refer to it "Fools toil, I collect the profit!" Simple as! As for the help, they should be careful not to spill their filthy Kaffir blood all over my precious stones - or else, gentlemen!"- '''(Cobus Volker, after being accused of a Humanitarian Disaster)''''' Born to wealthy Dutch landowners during the rise of the Apartheid, as a single child and heir, Cobus Volker was given the best education, schooling, raising and treatment money can buy abroad, back in Europe and the Netherlands where he spent most of his childhood and teenage years and where his parentage and ancestry originally takes root from before the great exodus towards the Cape of Good Hope many a century prior, seeing as his parents wanted their boy to be raised away from the damaging, disturbing influence the ever-turmoils, difficult situation in South Africa on a constant verge of civil wars, classicist tensions and racial unrest - quickly growing in confidence, capability, talent and a knack for business deals, he took over his family business fairly early and with little to no difficulties, extracting the oil and diamond resources on his land thanks to the cheap, hefty manual labor made available by the indignant, pro-nationalistic government system of the era - making short work of the enviable amount of material below the core of his soil thanks to the aid of imported workers from all across the continent who's barbarous, inhumane toil made him one of the richest men in South Africa at the time, resulting an extra boost in arrogance, cruelty and sadistic tendencies which drove the young mining, prosperous Boss to be quickly renowned for the vastness of his material possessions as well as the cold ruthlessness of his character. Known for using up his workers, men and subordinates to the very end of their endurance and physical abilities, Cobus had little no regard for human lives or for no anything else that didn't invigorate his private social status in the all-white, openly-xenophobic echelon of that particular period in time. His company becoming his dazzling ''"pride and joy"'', he was hardly shy when it came to the outright usage of sadism, various abuses and force to maintain his superiority in his field of work. The Birth of His Son and the Golden Age. ''-"It's no creation of mine! It's a blasphemy! Take it away!"- '''(Cobus upon the birth of Hoyt Volker, as recorded by a witness)''''' Despite of his later renown for extremely racist, violent, pro-segregationist tendencies as a head-runner in the ruling party of the state, rumors swiftly spread that Cobus Volker, somewhere at the turn of 60's, although the exact date is not entirely certain, began a quote-on-quote illicit relationship with one of his household employees, Awande Moloi, daughter of the a commoner working couple in the Volker estate. Whether the nature of these thirsts was entirely consensual or coerced was up for debate, but later records state that she became pregnant with a child some years later, under the strict, cloistered vigil of a closed off private apartment gave birth to Cobus Volker's one and only known and legitimized offspring to date - Hoyt Volker. Of course, Cobus in his own defense, disregarded the scandalous affair as pure slander conjured up by his business rivals and meant to tarnish his good name and stainless reputation amongst his supremacist white peers under the regime of President Hendrik Verwoerd, but the truth soon leaked out that the respect member of the homeland-defense circle is the breeder of hypocrisy in his own house, which led to Awande being evicted to a private, hidden housing chosen by Cobus himself as he continued the meetings and Hoyt to remain in his father's care, turning the relationship between father and son tens, tumorous and bitter right from the very beginning, leading many criminal analysts to assume that Cobus' abuses towards Hoyt began mainly as a way to get rid of the accumulated frustrations brought about by the shame, embarrassment and accusations that came with the revelation of his entanglement with Awande Moloi, which led to a public outrage in the circle of his partnership which started excluding him from their company after the truth broke free and became everyday knowledge, leading to a somewhat slow, but certain decline in Volker family's popularity, respect and prestige, resulting in Cobus Volker contradicting himself in many of his later accounts where he refers to Moloi's child as his own and even more other's where he denies any biological paternal link whatsoever despite giving the boy his legitimized surname under a grand political strain. Downfall of an Empire.